


Непонимание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Четыре месяца назад у них родился ребёнок, и уже пять месяцев не было интима. Они обе страдают, но делают это молча и с головой уходят в работу, чтобы не думать о сексе.
Relationships: Елена Темникова/Ольга Серябкина





	Непонимание

Четыре месяца назад у них родился ребёнок. Долгожданная дочь, ради появления которой супругам Серябкиным пришлось пройти несколько кругов ада. Кредиты, бесконечное собирание документов, поиск подходящего донора, процедура искусственного оплодотворения, завершившаяся успехом лишь в четвёртый раз — и много, много слёз при подтверждении беременности. Оля восхищалась своей женой и была готова исполнить любой её каприз, да хоть на руках носить — только бы всё закончилось хорошо.

Она понимала, что особенное состояние супруги повлечёт за собой некоторые ограничения, однако совершенно не ожидала, что сама же окажется не готова к запретам.

Они не жили интимной жизнью пять месяцев, да и во время беременности Лены не могли позволить себе развлечься. Сначала запрещали врачи, мешал тяжёлый токсикоз — Лена падала в обморок от любого более-менее выраженного запаха, её тошнило от всего. На шестом месяце её положили на сохранение из-за угрозы выкидыша — тогда Оля, будучи атеисткой, впервые посетила церковь и искренне молилась за здоровье малышки. Никто из родственников не стал им помогать — все в один голос твердили, что проблемы начались, «потому что вы пошли против природы, не должно быть любви между двумя женщинами, вот вас бог и наказывает». Оля бы вцепилась в волосы каждой двоюродной тётки, кудахтавшей про бездуховность, однако терпела ради любимой. Ещё с момента свадьбы Лена просила не ссориться с близкими, даже особо злобными и настроенными против их союза. И Оля пообещала.

На сороковой неделе Лену направили на срочное кесарево, во время которого возникли осложнения. Дочка была слабенькой и постоянно болела, а Лене потребовалось длительное восстановление. Оле пришлось тянуть весь дом на себе, работать и успевать ухаживать за ребёнком. В таких условиях об интиме и речи быть не могло, а потом они просто как-то перестали поднимать эту тему. Оля страдала от нехватки секса, но знала, что супруге всё ещё нельзя и тяжело, и ни за что в жизни не стала бы её принуждать. Лена тоже страдала, считая, что Серябкина перестала её хотеть из-за растяжек и набранного за беременность веса. Вынашивание ребёнка мало кого украшало и уж точно никому не прибавляло здоровья. Своё отражение в зеркале Лена ненавидела. Если они запланируют второго ребёнка — она не позволит Оле через всё это пройти. Только не её ранимой и стремившейся к красоте натуре.

Недопонимание разрушало их близость. Когда-то прочный фундамент любви разваливался по кирпичикам, а зияющие дыры пропускали всё больше грязных сомнений.

— Зай, сегодня за обедом не встретимся, ладно? У меня просто завал, — Лена дрожавшей рукой стиснула телефон, из которого слышался усталый голос Серябкиной. Внутренний эгоизм призывал немедленно обидеться, но Лена не могла — её жена старалась для благополучия семья, а от обеда в одиночестве ничего страшного не должно было случиться. Впрочем, Лена и не планировала тратить своё время на обед…

— Всё нормально, я поем на работе. Знаешь, я даже рада тому, что решила не засиживаться дома и…

— Ну пока, до вечера, целую.

Серябкина отключилась слишком быстро, и Лена на пару секунд недоумевающе уставилась в экран с фотографией любимой. Странная спешка Оли провоцировала подозрения, а воображение вовсю рисовало картины бурного служебного романа Серябкиной с симпатичными коллегами.

«Глупости это всё», — в мыслях ответила сама себе Лена и убрала телефон в сумочку. Всего за час ей нужно было успеть не только добраться до квартиры, но и осуществить план, думать о котором она очень долго себе не позволяла. Предаваться мастурбации при живой партнёрше выходило за рамки её норм, но и воздерживаться до пенсии она бы не смогла.

Она постаралась как можно тише снять туфли — как будто кто-то мог поймать её в пустой квартире — повесила пиджак в прихожей и на цыпочках подкралась к двери спальни. Мысли о непристойности того, чем она хотела заняться, продолжали смущать и вгонять в краску. Опустив ладонь на дверную ручку, Лена внезапно ощутила мурашки на коже — утром, уходя после Оли, она оставляла эту дверь открытой. А в комнате, казалось, слышались шорохи. Лена сглотнула, медленно убирая руку. Они жили на грёбаном седьмом этаже, и какой скотине могло прийти в голову забраться именно в их окно? В спальне не было ценностей, а, значит, вору рано или поздно придётся продвигаться дальше. И столкнуться с хозяйкой. Тело Лены пробил озноб при мыслях о противостоянии с грабителем — при себе у неё даже перцового баллончика не было, а в детстве она предпочла балетную школу клубу карате. Одним гранд батманом* она теперь явно не отобьётся.

Тихое мычание и последующий за ним рваный вздох заставили Лену окончательно прийти в недоумение. Либо её жену взяли в заложники, связали в спальне и приказали позвонить, чтобы усыпить бдительность, а затем начали насиловать, либо служебный роман Серябкиной самым наглым образом перетёк из офиса в спальню. В _их_ спальню.

Она полулежала на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами в одних чулках телесного цвета, и ритмично двигала ладонью между складок промежности, а свободной рукой ласкала собственную грудь. После каждого особо интенсивного движения Серябкина в наслаждении запрокидывала голову и сжимала бёдра.

— Завал, да? — Лена не узнала свой голос, севший от шока. А Оля испуганно встрепенулась и попыталась прикрыться покрывалом. — Серябкина, я, блять, даже не знаю, что тебе сказать…

— Ты же должна была обедать на работе, — Оля покраснела, и весь её растрёпанный запыхавшийся вид мог позабавить, если бы не серьёзность ситуации.

— И часто ты «заваливаешься»? — Лена приблизилась к ней, едва сдерживая слёзы и сжимая ладони в кулаки. Для совместной страсти любимая никогда не находила времени, а для самоублажения…

— А что мне ещё делать? — возмутилась в ответ Оля, сев на кровати и отбросив покрывало. — Я люблю и ценю тебя, но у меня есть потребности. По-треб-нос-ти! А если ты будешь восстанавливаться год, два, десять? Да я свихнусь к чертям без разрядки! Я ничего плохого не сделала!

Лена приложила холодную ладонь ко лбу и шумно выдохнула.

— Если я тебя не устраиваю как партнёр для «разрядки», то могла бы сказать об этом сразу, — она посмотрела Оле в глаза, — я знаю, что подурнела, но… это поправимо, тебе просто нужно потерпеть. Не десять лет. Либо найти себе новую жену, с неизменно красивым и привлекательным телом.

— Чего? — на лице Серябкиной отразилось удивление. — Так вся проблема в этом, а не в твоём здоровье?

— Ну, да.

— Темникова! — она называла её по девичьей фамилии в крайних случаях. — Ты, по-моему, реально больная. Я обожаю твою фигуру. Я и не ждала, что после родов ты превратишься в супермодель. И мне плевать, сколько ты сейчас весишь!

— А растяжки на животе?

— С ними ты ещё больше похожа на тигрицу. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я люблю, когда ты становишься моей страстной хищницей, а не овцой с комплексами на пустом месте.

— Овцой? — с наигранной обидой переспросила Лена, и Оля утвердительно кивнула, а затем похлопала ладонью по матрасу, приглашая к себе.

— Ага, к тому же, до ужаса упрямой. А теперь иди сюда — будем развращать твою тигриную сущность.

— Ты хотела сказать «возвращать»? — Лена улыбнулась краешком рта.

— Я хотела сказать «ложись на спину и раздвигай свои прелестные ножки», родная.

Это был самый приятный час за последние несколько месяцев. И впервые за столь долгое время Лена вновь поверила в то, что любима и желанна — по крайней мере, если судить по ловкому и быстрому языку жены, который умело скользил между складками, надавливая на чувствительную «горошину» и доводя до головокружительного экстаза. Лене самой не терпелось доставить Серябкиной удовольствие, доказать и свои чувства тоже. У них хватит на это времени — обеденного, вечернего, ночного — и так до выходных, на которых нужно будет съездить к родителям, согласившимся понянчиться с внучкой. А потом… потом они вместе отучатся от такой вредной привычки как молчание.

Потому что искренние разговоры в здоровых и счастливых отношениях просто необходимы.

**Author's Note:**

> * — отведение и приведение ноги в танцевальном движении.


End file.
